


So Hard To Leave You

by alcremie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana likes using pet names, F/F, I decided so, Morning Cuddles, like I’m sorry, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcremie/pseuds/alcremie
Summary: Diana never wants to get up in the morning.





	So Hard To Leave You

The morning light hit Diana’s face as it streamed through the gap in the curtain. The clock read 6:30 am as she peered at it through sleep encrusted eyes. _Still half an hour before I have to get up._ The thought brought a small smile to her face.

 

Her gaze drifted to the smaller girl clinging to her, still asleep. Looking so peaceful and sweet while having Diana in a borderline death grip passed off as cuddling.

 

 _Akko_.

 

Love fogged Diana’s mind as she watched her. Stirring slightly every so often, occasionally making little noises like a kitten having a dream. Diana adored her.

 

She contemplated reaching down and brushing the hair from her face. Akko is quite the deep sleeper but the moment felt so precious and fragile that Diana feared it could break if she so much as breathed too loudly.

 

She glanced at the clock. 6:45 am. She sighed.

 

It was selfish, Diana knew that, but she wanted to spend at least a fraction of time with Akko before dragging herself to work.

 

So, she gently slid her hand up Akko’s arm, making her way to her forehead to brush aside her bangs. Akko’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyelashes like two butterflies.

 

“Good morning,” she said, her voice softened in her half-asleep daze.

 

“Good morning, my love,” Diana breathed. Akko smiled, dopey and full of affection.

 

She untangled her hands from Diana’s waist and shuffled up the bed, laying her head on the pillow and wrapping her arms around Diana’s neck instead. Diana touched their foreheads together and ran her thumb over Akko’s cheek.

 

Cupping Akko’s face, Diana felt like she had the whole world in her hands.  _No, the whole universe..._

 

Akko’s eyes twinkled like the whole solar system resides within them and it never failed to suck Diana in, day after day. Even after all their midnights and mornings spent together, Diana still felt herself fall more and more.

 

“I love you,” Diana uttered. She truly meant it.

 

Akko giggled, “I love you too.”

 

Every time Diana heard her say that she felt like a small piece of her soul drifted off to heaven. Everything felt right and okay. She felt loved and warm and happy.

 

In the midst of her fawning, she heard the cruel beep of her alarm. The clock had caught up to her. 7 am.

 

Sighing, she reached her arm back to turn it off. “I gotta get up now, baby,” Diana spokes the words both her and Akko already knew, but never wanted to accept.

 

Akko whined in response, “Just stay for 5 minutes longer?” She pleaded, her eyes pouting.

 

Diana hesitated for a second. It almost worked.

 

Almost.

 

“You know that if I did, 5 minutes would turn into an extra hour,” she reasoned.

 

Akko huffed. _This is unfair._

 

Diana pried the brunette off of her and sat up, against her own wishes, and began to move off the bed. Planting her feet on the cool, hardwood floor, she turned herself back around and spoke, “Come here.”

 

Akko pulled herself up and into Diana’s open arms, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. They stayed like that for a while, savouring the last bit of each other’s presence that they had (before Diana’s return that night).

 

Before she whisked herself away for the day, Diana looked down at her girlfriend and tilted her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but slightly sorrowful. A ‘goodbye, I’ll be back,’ kiss, but a goodbye kiss nonetheless.

 

Akko pressed into it like it was the last thing keeping her alive, and in that moment she kind of felt like it was.

 

But all good things must come to an end, so Diana stepped away, her hand holding onto Akko’s for as long as possible until her departure into the bathroom.

 

“I love you,” she called for the second time that morning, but it was never enough to express the depths of her feelings.

 

“I love you too,” Akko responded, falling back to her pillow.

 

As Diana got ready, Akko sunk into the bed and the lingering smell of Diana’s shampoo. She almost fell asleep again entirely but Diana broke her almost-slumber with a kiss to her temple.

 

“Bye, darling,” she whispered.

 

“Bye-bye,” Akko managed back.

 

As Diana finally left through the door she had one thought on her mind.

 

_I’m the luckiest girl in the world._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first LWA/diakko fic after spending all this time reading and not contributing anything lol. I got this idea from a prompt generator I was messing around with and loved it so much I couldn’t help myself and now it’s midnight and I have school tomorrow and should be sleeping and uhhhh I really love these two and I’m sorry this is so sappy??? But also I’m not at all??? I hope you enjoyed this??? Thanks.


End file.
